Unspoken Words Of The Heart
by Ice And Fire Vanessa
Summary: As he left the room, Legolas replied, loud enough for Aragorn to hear and smile, ‘Le melin too, Aragorn,’


Author's note:  
  
Alright, this is my first time I'm writing a one-shot Aragorn/Legolas fic. This fic is different from others I've written as I specially dedicate this to Stephanie, a nice friend of mine. This is her valentine's day present from me – so steph, better appreciate, ok?  
  
To the others reading, thanks for reading.  
  
But, Elessar, this is for you! =)  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Aragorn's Coronation  
  
'Hannon le,' My lips move slightly, conveying the soft words as my rough hand reached up and grasped Legolas' cloth-clad shoulder. I was slightly mortified at the words I had just uttered – I had rehearsed what he would say to the elf but all that came out from my memory was just a thank you.  
  
Thank you? For what? For saving me a few times? That's what thank you is for?  
  
What am I doing? I felt despair rise.  
  
After all that we have gone through, all I can offer him is a 'Hannon le'? After all those thinking in the past few days – all I can say to him is a thank you?  
  
I want to say more than just thank you.  
  
I want to say:  
  
I love you  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Legolas' P.O.V  
  
I hate myself. I hate myself for the spring of jealousy in me. When Lord Elrond requested me to be the one to lead Elessar to the Evenstar, I almost choked in my fury and jealousy.  
  
I know Arwen is fair, beyond anything else that ever existed, beyond all the mortals and immortals who reside in Middle Earth, but I was and am jealous. But I have managed to suppress the tears of anger and longing when I took up my role.  
  
It felt like sending myself to hell, when I donned that white and gold garment specially made for all the princes in Mirkwood. Father wore it before and now, I look down slightly at the fabric and cloth, white and gold, the royal colours. Prince Legolas, many addressed me so at his coronation.  
  
I almost cried when I was forced to listen to him say 'Hannon le' and then shift my gaze slightly to Arwen.  
  
I think I am going mad. I am seated next to Faramir, just opposite Aragorn. I watch as he looks, captivated by the Evenstar's beauty. Valar is playing a cruel trick on me.  
  
I am forced to look at the mortal who holds my heart but is ignorant as he speaks to his betrothed. I am not as beautiful as Arwen, I admit. I am not that warm and gentle, I hardly showed any feeling throughout the whole Fellowship. I didn't dare to admit that I had fallen for this man on the very first day I saw him in Rivendell.  
  
I hate myself for not being able to say 'I love you' before it was too late. Maybe if I had spoken earlier, it would not have been too late.  
  
My hands clench tightly over the knife I am holding and Faramir gazes at me questioningly, I can sense his eyes upon me, I say I just remembered I forgot to take something from my horse's back and flee into the night before anyone can stop.  
  
Goodbye.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
1 year later  
  
A soft meek knock made Aragorn jump slightly as he jolted out of his daze and commanded, 'Enter,'  
  
'King Elessar, I regret to inform that yet another day has gone by without any sightings or news of the Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, it appears he has disappeared completely,' the old advisor said meekly as he bowed.  
  
'You may go,' Aragorn said shortly, his eyes fixed upon the window, where the drops of rain were splashing hard.  
  
When the advisor had left, he said softly, 'He has not disappeared, I feel him,'  
  
********************************************************************  
  
The next morning  
  
'King Elessar, it is a serious matter, the group of orcs have advanced upon North Gondor. It is calculated that within a week, they shall be killing their way to here! We need to stop them, your majesty,'  
  
All Aragorn did was nod.  
  
The advisor was slightly worried for the king. It was well- known in the inner circle of advisors and generals that King Elessar and the Queen Arwen had became estranged, each hardly looking at each other, and the queen took her own lovers while the king – well, no-one had seen or heard anything about the King yet.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Battleground  
  
There was an eerie silence over the barren land north of Gondor, where the orcs were advancing upon and the King Elessar had ridden, together with his soldiers, to drive the filth away. As Aragorn coolly stared into the pitiless eyes of the orc captain, a soft breeze blew softly, the starting of the battle.  
  
Aragorn viciously hacked and attacked every single orc that came in his way, but he soon realised that he was out-numbered, the coolness and arrogance before the battle had ebbed away as he was seized with the fear that his men were being killed more than the orcs were.  
  
As he seized the chance to look around for a quick evaluation, his heart sank when he saw his own generals, barely able to cope with so many orcs around. He looked ahead and for the first time since his coronation, despair tingled through his veins, his heart.  
  
They were going to die killed by filth which threatened to destroy and plunge the whole of Gondor into darkness.  
  
Aragorn could feel himself losing confidence with every orc he took on. Before he knew it, he was outnumbered by five to one, even the most capable soldier and king, once faced with so many enemies, knew death when they saw it. And now, Aragorn bit his lip and continued to fight his way through.  
  
Every scream of pain from his soldiers meant more regret to the king and soon, Aragorn found himself pinned to the ground by two orcs who had orders to keep him alive for their captain.  
  
It's my fault they are dying, Aragorn bitterly thought, as he watched all his best generals fall limply to the ground.  
  
I am going to die, Aragorn realised with an eerie calmness.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
6 hours later  
  
'WHAT?' Legolas paled visibly and sprang up to his feet.  
  
'There was a battle, Prince Legolas, north of Gondor hours ago and the King Elessar was wounded. I managed to find him, sir, just as our messengers found you. He is badly wounded, I fear he might be dead,' the advisor stuttered, not used to talking to elves who were agitated.  
  
'Send him to my chambers,' Legolas made a quick decision and snapped at his attending elves, closing his eyes softly for a moment, letting a single tear flow down his pale cheek. Elessar must be dying.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
'Leave,' Legolas said shortly as he kneeled beside the injured man. Expertly, ignoring the stench of dried blood and soil, he ripped off the temporary bandage and unbuttoned the muddy shirt. He watched for a second, as the man gasped in pain in his unconscious.  
  
'Estel, Estel,' Legolas murmured softly as he examined the wound and then the arrow which had struck down the king.  
  
Aragorn wouldn't survive this, the arrow was poisoned, it didn't take much to see and sense the crimson death this arrow held. The reddened point on the arrow, not made by Aragorn's blood but rather stained and dipped beforehand in poison, was embedded close to the man's heart.  
  
I will do what I can, even an immortal cannot save him, Legolas sadly thought as he determinedly wiped the wound clean, causing lots of wincing from the king.  
  
As clear water bathed the wounds and herbs were boiled and then pressed against the rough skin, Legolas knew it was clear. Aragorn would die.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
DREAM  
  
'You are Aragorn,' the orc grunted, its dark holes of eyes boring into Aragorn's. Aragorn stared back, nodding.  
  
'You must be pleased to know that I shall spare you of pain,'  
  
An arrow was fitted into the bow, as Aragorn continued to try to writhe his way free, as the bow sang its song of death, Aragorn was forced to kneel in pain as the arrow swiftly embedded itself in his right chest. No armor on earth could intercept the sharp tip which was surely dipped in poison.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
'Le melin, Estel, le melin,' Legolas' grief was beyond tears as he stared at the soon lifeless body. There must be something he could do!  
  
He had been flipping through hefty books for the past hour, knowing that Aragorn's time was limited. There was one cure possible but it took too much time, about three days and Aragorn would not last through.  
  
A groan on the mattress was heard as the weak human winced from the pain and helplessly scrabbled at the cloth covering him. Legolas leaped lightly over, gently pulling the human up, holding him close as though Aragorn was everything he held dear to his heart.  
  
Which was the truth.  
  
'L-Legolas? Dare I believe I would see you just before death?' Legolas softly nodded, as Aragorn was held protectively by him.  
  
'Valar is fair then,' Aragorn's white lips broke into a thin smile as his clutch on Legolas' hand loosened drastically.  
  
With a gasp, Legolas understood what was happening and frantically shook his head, unwilling to part with Aragorn.  
  
But it was too late for Aragorn softly shut his eyes as he willed the dreams to bring him away.  
  
Or was it too late? Legolas wondered sharply as he flipped the book frantically.  
  
As his eyes rested on a line of words, maybe not.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Legolas viciously ripped off the bandage on Aragorn's chest once more and tremblingly, sliced open his own right palm with a knife. Two quick slashes and blood began to gather at the cracks.  
  
He had to hurry, he realised as he placed his naked palm over the rough chest, scarred with years of sword marks.  
  
As he waited, he remembered the line from the book:  
  
The blood of an immortal when transferred to a mortal, gives the mortal equally long life as the immortal – they die at the same time.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Aragorn stirred on the mattress caked with blood and thought for a split second, is this heaven?  
  
It felt nice and warm, if not a bit too drowsy. Something cool touched him lightly on the cheek, touching the rough but pale skin softly.  
  
Aragorn subconsciously leaned into the light touch.  
  
'Wake up, Estel, you have slept enough for two days,' a soft melodious manly but soft voice said as the hand gently slid under his head and soothingly shook him lightly.  
  
As the green eyes of the drowsy king opened, he blinked thrice, unused to the white glow of the elf before him.  
  
'It is I, Legolas, not Saruman,' Legolas light-heartedly reminded the king.  
  
'Yes, so you are,' Aragorn muttered as he stared at the elf he loved.  
  
'I shall go and inform Faramir and the hobbits, they have been fretting over the place for days, driving my elves mad with their quick feet,' Legolas lightly smiled.  
  
As Legolas reached the door, Aragorn stopped him.  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'Le melin, Legolas. I never found the chance to say it. You gave up half your life to me out of love, and I shall give up the whole of my life for you, Legolas,' Aragorn said, his eyes brimming with emotion as he grasped the hand of the elf.  
  
Legolas stood still, dumbstruck for a second, then he smiled gently, his lips curving lightly to form half moons of light red.  
  
He leaned forwards softly and brushed his lips lightly against the king's, then he pulled back and then pulled Aragorn into an embrace, before softly kissing the man's forehead lightly, affectionately.  
  
As he left the room, Legolas replied, loud enough for Aragorn to hear and smile, 'Le melin too, Aragorn,'  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
YAY!!!  
  
I finished this gift. Ok, steph, what do you think of it?  
  
The ending is not really told but I leave you space to imagine what could happen... ... ...  
  
Love,  
  
Ice And Fire Vanessa  
  
8.09pm  
  
13th Feb 2004 (its Friday the 13th) 


End file.
